I probably will not write any of these
by The Omnipotent Pirate
Summary: Except for the first one. But the rest are free to take. Do it. Take one. I dare you. First story is a NaruSaku.
1. Sakura's Displacement

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so Stop asking me for money dammit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I decided to make this so I could place all of my ideas somewhere where they won't die. I'll probably never write most of these, but people are free to take them as long as they post their intent in a review or PM me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Summery: Sakura didn't realize she had switched places with a reality where Naruto's status as the container was common knowledge and The Uchiha massacre never happened. NaruSaku in both universes. genre: HumorRomance _

* * *

><p>"Move it Naruto, I want to sit next to Sasuke" A young pink haired girl yelled at the short whiskered Blonde sitting in the way of her crush.<p>

She was so focused on Naruto that she didn't notice everyone looking at her like she was insane. Naruto was shocked at her guts, but regained his composure and smirked.

"Why don't you make me? Pink bitch." he spat

The entire room suddenly felt like it had dropped 60 degrees and Naruto suddenly felt a bit of fear. He was so shocked by the girl's guts he had no time to react to her assult.

"DIE PAINFULLY!"

She grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed his face into his desk, splintering the poor furniture, before flinging him out the window headfirst into the tree outside.

She moved next to Sasuke and stared at him with hearts in her eyes, oblivious to the shock in everybody's eyes.

* * *

><p>Iruka dragged an unconscious Naruto into the classroom. He was glad someone had finally stood up to the boy, but wished it hadn't been done so violently. He looked at his class, the obvious question in his eyes as half the class pointed at the pink haired girl flirting with a frighted Uchiha.<p>

He was surprised at that, Sakura had been one of the ones who had been especially scared of the boy. She seemed to have gained some courage, and by the state of the desk and the tree outside, strength as well.

He told the now conscious Naruto to return to his seat and started on getting the classes into their teams. He would have to discus the damages with Sakura after class. The tree could be replanted, but the fence it had fallen on and the desk she had broken with Naruto's face needed replacement.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the girl who had suddenly lost her fear of him. It both confused and fascinated the container.<p>

He felt happy when she was put on his team, and her reaction made him even happier. She had expressed disappointment instead of the fear the Uchiha had shown, which would have upset a normal person, but Naruto wasn't normal.

This would have to stop though Naruto thought. If he encouraged this girl, more might follow and get enough courage to dispose of him. The thought of making the girl fear him made his heart clench in pain, and decided that maybe he would confront the girl in a different way.

* * *

><p><strong>In the formally canon universe<strong>

Naruto stared at the girl he liked as he entered the classroom, and felt a little worried by her behavior. Sakura suddenly looked frightened of something. If Naruto had been more observant he would have noticed the girl sneaking fearful glances at him, but since it was naruto no such thing happened. He sat right next to the girl, and looked at the paling girl worried.

Naruto decided that maybe a smile would make her feel better. He tapped the frightend girl on the shoulder and as she turned to face him, He gave her the widest grin he could muster. The poor girl promptly fainted from fear.

As Naruto tried frantically to revive his crush, everyone else was doing their best to keep straight faces. Except for Ino, who promptly burst out laughing after Sakura hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Had this idea and decided to write a prologue for it. Decided to make this a place for all my ideas that i get so others can try their hand at them. This one I'm beginning to write, but you're still free to try this idea yourself.<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>People who are writing this one<strong>: I have decided to write this one


	2. Team Jinchuriki

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Another idea I just had and decided to write down. As with the last one, feel free to take this one as long as you tell me.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Summery: Madara brought two more beasts when he attacked Konoha, and two more Jinchuriki were created that day as a result. No pairing or NaruSakuSasu.<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat happily at his bench in the academy, eager to start his first day of class. He would be such an awesome ninja when he graduated, that the old man would have no choice but to make him Hokage. He grinned gleefully at his amazing plan. In the midst of his celebrations he noticed a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes enter the classroom. He noticed her large forehead as well, but he thought it made her even more beautiful. He watched as a boy with clan markings and rough brown hair approached her.<p>

"Hey there cutie, do you want-" The boy was silenced immediately by the girl quickly lifting him up by his collar and smashing her knee right into his family jewels. The girl glared straight into his eyes and dropped him on the floor. She looked down at the sobbing boy. "There's your answer, dog boy" she spat and she moved to the bench Naruto was sitting at and sat down beside him. Naruto stared at her for a few moments before she turned her attention to him. "You want some too, piss head?"

"N-No" Naruto said fearfully as he quickly covered his favorite appendage. "Then stop fucking staring." Naruto nodded and focused his attention to the front of the classroom. The girl scared the shit outta him. He focused his attention straight ahead and waited impatiently for class to start.

A few minutes later he watched a boy with black spiky hair and dark eyes walk into the room. The girls in the class immediatly reacted to his appearance and many of them blushed as the boy moved to a seat on the other side of him. A lot of them looked disappointed for some reason as well, but he didn't really know why. like they liked the boy but couldn't get near him.

The boy irritated him for some reason so he decided to put his focus back to the front. He didn't need any fights today, especially with the ticking time bomb sitting next to him.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: Sasuke has the two tails and Sakura has the four tails in my story, because I think the powers each beast have fit Sasuke and Sakura nicely. Sakura is an angry girl who puts on a tough front, but underneath is pretty damaged. Her parents are dead in this story, just like naruto's. Sasuke's parents are alive in this story, but his clan hates him. The two tailed directly attacked the clan, which did bring suspicion off them, but affected the clan badly. His parents love sasuke but are slightly distant with the boy and sasuke notices this. He only really trusts itachi. this is a non-massacre AR. the girls think sasuke is cute but were warned to stay away from him, so they heed that advice. Sakura and Naruto have the same treatment. Kiba wasn't warned or forgot. :)<em>


	3. Fate's Fusion

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>This is the first story I started writing, but have decided to abandon along with one other. The whole idea behind this one is a fusion story between naruto and sakura. I could pick it up again in the future if I think of where i want this to go, but for now you're free to adopt it. No pairings.<p>

* * *

><p>They were dead, pure and simple. Their deaths were quick, but that that really did not comfort them as they were dead. and being dead sucked.<p>

Team 7 had ended up running into the Sand team during the second day in the forest and had ended up fighting the strange redhead who could control sand. Sasuke had been the only one to survive, being saved by a female grass ninja when he had been about to get killed. Naruto had turned to chase after the kunoichi, but had ended up getting caught by the sand. Sakura had attempted to attack the insane sand ninja to save Naruto, but had ended up getting swatted aside as Naruto escaped the sand with shadow clones. Naruto had fought bravely against the redhead but ended up losing too much energy and unable to summon up any more chakra, was quickly disposed of. The Sand ninja had then quickly crushed Sakura who was too caught up in grief and fear to fight back. they then took their scroll and left the area.

Needless to say, this was quite upsetting for the two of them. Naruto was upset for failing to protect Sakura, and Sakura for pretty much failing to be useful as a ninja.

They had been standing in that clearing for a few hours finding they were unable to leave and had were a bit bored, having gotten over their deaths surprisingly quickly.

Naruto groaned loudly. "Is anything going to happen soon? I thought when we died, we would, you know GO SOMEWHERE! I'm sick of staring at what's left of us, It's gross"

"Shut it idiot. I don't know what's going on either, but the only thing we can do is wait. we're dead, we've got all the time in the world."

"But Sakura-chaaaan, I'm bored"

"And complaining helps? Just be quiet and I'll go on a date with you later."

"Don't worry about that, you two will have plenty of time together where we've decided to send you"

The two dead ninja turned to see an average looking woman in a white kimono walk up to them. "and you shouldn't make a promise you might not have been able to keep, Sakura, you two could have ended up in totally different places."

Sakura blushed (which was strange, because her blood was currently strewn all over the forest floor) and looked slightly to the side. She hadn't really thought about that.

"No harm though, you two will be spending a lot of time together after today"

Naruto grinned. So they were getting sent to heaven then. He would have whooped with joy, but had opted to keep quite as to earn his coveted date with Sakura, and instead decided to fantasize about Sakura feeding him ramen.

As Naruto began to drool despite the lack of body fluids, Sakura had decided to get a little more information. "What do you mean by that? Am i being punished? I mean Naruto isn't a bad guy, but spending large amounts of time around him is liable to drive me insane. And who are you?"

"Calm down young one, you are not being punished. If we were letting you move on today, you would be sent to heaven. To answer your third question, I am Fate"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fate-sama. And what do you mean we aren't moving on, what are you going to do with us?"

"Just call me Fate dear, and we are going to be bringing you back to life. You two were not supposed to die today, and though usually we could deal with the consequences, this case is different, and you two are too important."

Unable to stay silent any longer, Naruto broke his silence "Really lady! I knew i was an awesome ninja! Even the afterlife needs me to be Hokage!"

As he ran around the clearing celebrating, Sakura felt glad to be getting a second chance, but was still feeling insecure about her worthless career so far. "Are you sure you need me, I'm not much of a ninja. I'm not strong or brave like Naruto and Sasuke are."

"Believe me child, you would have become quite strong if you hadn't died today. You also have a great affect on the future, and you'll be a big help in your new role"

"New fate? what does that mean?"

"It means that you and Naruto are going to be put in the same body."

Naruto stopped running around and looked at fate with wide as he and Sakura loudly exclaimed "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"As amusing as it would be to argue with you about this all day, I'm afraid I don't have the time." Said Fate looking at her watch "Oh and have fun figuring out what happened. I'm erasing your memory of our meeting. See ya" with a wave of her hands she vanished and Naruto and Sakura felt their souls getting sucked to the center of the clearing along with the remains of their bodies as they began to reform.

A few hours later and the new body containing the souls of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura was formed, and the individual barely noticed the woman enter the clearing and gasp as the form of Naruto/Sakura collapsed.


	4. Subconscious

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>This is another story i began writing, but have decided to abandon for now. as with the last one it's free for adaption. it's a NaruSaku but i'd prefer the pairing not be a huge focus of the story. about the creature, i'll tell you about it, if you adopt the fic. but i won't tell you until I have proof that you;re writing the fic.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto put the finishing touches on the seal that would send his wife Sakura Haruno back to the past. Things had been peaceful quite a few years after the death of Madara, but the disappearance of the statue containing eight of the nine tailed beasts and Sasuke Uchiha had kept people on edge. Everyone's worst fears had come true when he had sent the beasts to attack along with a large army of resurrected warriors. he had been clever with his attack and after a few months, had come out on top. His attack had been motivated by insanity and nobody in his way had been spared. Naruto had battled bravely, but had been crippled near the end of the war, but had been saved by Sakura. They had decided that the best course of action was to send Sakura back in time with a seal Naruto had developed to keep things from getting out of hand. Naruto only had enough Chakra to send one of them and Naruto had decided that Sakura would go, since an able bodied ninja would be better than a cripple. Sakura hadn't argued, knowing they didn't have much time before Sasuke found them.<p>

Naruto gave his wife a kiss, and activated the seal. They had said their goodbyes and made sure they had no regrets before they separated. Hopefully if she left soon, Naruto could escape and send himself back later. If not, Sakura would keep hope that she would see him again one day.

Sakura felt herself get pulled into the seal as the world around her faded and a few seconds later she lost all feeling in her body and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke noticing that she was looking at a ceiling. She then noticed that she had no control over the body she was in. From all the evidence it seemed she was in her younger counterparts body, but had no control of it. She wondered if she was dreaming or something or if she was really in her younger self's body. She was left to ponder all the way up until Sakura had walked into her academy homeroom and saw Sasuke, the sight of him filling her with rage, feeling the intense desire to strangle the life out of the boy. She noticed this seemed to affect her younger counterpart.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>With young Sakura<span>**

Sakura walked into her homeroom and looked for her crush and upon seeing him felt both rage and joy at seeing him. This, naturally, threw her off balance. "Why the hell am I mad at Sasuke-kun?" She was shaken by the emotion she usually associated with Naruto or Ino directed at her crush.

Her gaze moved to Naruto, who was talking with another boy she forgot the name of, and she felt her usual annoyance at seeing him, but this was accompanied by a sense of Joy at seeing him as well. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Sakura asked herself grabbing her hair with both hands.

Needless to say, the conflicting emotions were getting to her. As she saw the boy move away from Naruto, she decided that she wouldn't try to sit next to Sasuke today. With her emotions the way they were, she was afraid she'd punch him in the face and it scared her at how satisfying it would be to do so.

If seeing Sasuke or Naruto was going to confuse her this much, she really hoped that she wasn't on either of their teams.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Future Sakura<span>**

As Sakura heard the thoughts of her younger self and saw her make a different decision, she saw that she had some influence.

"But how the hell will this help me?" she thought. "Making her confused will probably just get her killed earlier, I need more influence and I need it as soon as possible."

She thought on this as her younger self sat down in a seat in the back. "Maybe I can access little Sakura's Mindscape and find a better way to communicate with her, It should be easy enough, seeing as she was already in her mind."

She put her focus into figuring out how to get into the mindscape and kept her focus away from the outside world, the less her emotions affect the poor girl, the better.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere Else<span>**

A great creature awoke and looked around feeling confused

"Where the hell am I?"


End file.
